A Lucky Encounter
by Acain Keyrose
Summary: A chance meeting sparks the beginning of what could be much more.


AN: Hello, readers! I wrote this story roughly two summers ago, where I copied onto paper before the flash drive I had it on died. Yeah. So, it took me two years of dragging my feet to finally rewrite this, and while it's not my best work, I am still pretty proud of it because it's the first _Fairy Tail _story I've ever posted. Also, I love this pairing.

One last thing- this story is kind of similar to a one-shot written by Lady Nosila (Who is an AWESOME fanfiction writer that you should all check out if you haven't already), so my apologies about that. I didn't realize it until after it was all written. Oh well…

_Anyway_, I hope you all enjoy this story and feel free to leave a review about your thoughts on it!

**A Lucky Encounter**

Inspired By Hiro Mashima's _Fairy Tail_

My eyes popped open to greet a sunlit room, sunshine streaming though my window. I smiled and sat up, quickly getting out of bed and stretching my stiff limbs, not seeing a single one of my usual guests. I can already tell its going to be a good day. I decided to have a shower so I quickly grabbed a change of clothes and trotted cheerfully into the bathroom. I hurriedly washed before changing into the dark blue miniskirt and white tank top I had chosen.

I left the bathroom and pulled on white, high heeled sandals and grabbed a black belt before fastening it securely around my waist, quickly attaching my whip and celestial keys to it. I brushed out my short, blonde hair before tying it into pigtails and leaving the apartment without applying makeup; I did, after all, look good even without it.

I left the apartment building and walked down the street, hopping onto a small brick lining separating the river from the stone paved street, ignoring the usual concerned warnings from the local fishermen floating by on their boats. I hopped off at the end and grinned as I made my way to my favorite place in the world; Fairy Tail.

It's the place that holds all of my closest friends, but I guess they're closer to family at this point. I had made friends out of almost everybody in the guild, the closest of which being Gray the stripper, Titania Erza, bookworm Levvy, Wendy the sky dragon slayer, Charle the white talking cat, Happy the blue talking cat, and Natsu, the pyro.

I can't help but wonder what job Natsu will pick today. Knowing him it will be something very dangerous and fighting related- with the bonus of lots of money, of course. I felt myself unconsciously begin to move quicker in anticipation for today's job and spending time with my guild mates.

In no time at all I appeared in front of Fairy Tail with its magnificently built structure that rose up to the sky. Despite how wonderful it looks, it's usually shaking and noisy from all the fights, but surprisingly there was nothing going on currently. The guild was completely silent and still. That leads me to one of two conclusions; either Natsu finally matured and learned how to behave or he's not here yet.

Based on my knowledge I chose the latter.

I confidently strode closer to the guild and pushed open the doors, instantly getting a loud, heartfelt greeting from my guild mates, which I quickly returned. I immediately went for Mira at the bar, sliding smoothly onto a stool and beaming at her.

"Hiya, Mira! Can you get me my usual, please?"

"Of course, Lucy! Just hold on a sec." she turned and began to prepare my drink as she continued conversationally with me, "How are you feeling after your last job? Still sore?"

I automatically slid my hand to my shoulder and winced, remembering how I had hurt it, "A little. It could be worse, but I still don't understand why Natsu thought fighting a giant salamander in close quarters with me and Gray around was a good idea."

Mira giggled and turned, gently putting my usual drink- a fruit smoothie- down and sliding it to me, "He's Natsu; who knows what he thinks- or if he even does for that matter."

Smiling softly, I nodded, "Your right." I paused, drinking some of my delicious smoothie before asking, "Speaking of Natsu, have you seen him yet?"

Mira's bright demeanor darkened a little, "Yes, he came in earlier today."

I frowned, noticing Mira's change in expression, "Where is he? It's unusually quiet."

"Earlier he came in and asked for a job he could do solo with Happy."

"Really?" my eyes widened in surprise, "How soon will they be back?"

"Late afternoon, possibly night." Mira admitted sadly.

I sighed, wishing I could have gone with him but knowing that sometimes you just want to go on a job alone… with your cat. My brown eyes studied the guild as I continued to sip my smoothie, noticing other members missing.

My brow furrowed and I asked, "Where's Gray?"

"He went off on a job with Juvia this morning after she begged him. They won't be back until about tomorrow afternoon." Mira replied as she began to clean something.

"How about Levvy?"

"Gajeel took her on a job with him."

I blinked, "Gajeel? He took Levvy on a job?"

Mira nodded and smiled, "I was surprised too, but not as surprised as Levvy. I think she might have accepted just because she was too shocked to do anything else. He all but dragged her out of the guild with their job flyer."

I gave a light laugh, knowing of my friend's crush on the dragon slayer and mentally wishing her the best before asking Mira another question, "Where are Wendy and Erza?"

"Well…" Mira turned and took out a glass to clean, "Erza went on an S-Class and won't be back for several days, and Wendy went with Charle on a critical job request requiring a mage with healing magic to cure a village being plagued by a horrible illness, so she won't be back for days either."

"An entire village?" I asked, impressed that she could handle such a tough-sounding mission.

"An entire village." Mira confirmed.

As happy as I was that everyone was getting along on their own I felt myself sink lower on the stool, my gaze falling to the floor, "I'm going to be alone for a day."

Mira put her hand on my shoulder sympathetically, "I'd spend time with you, but I have to tend to the bar." I yelped and pulled away, my hand shooting to my shoulder to cradle it protectively, making Mira wince and apologize, "Sorry- I forgot about the shoulder."

"It's okay." I slowly lowered my hand from my shoulder and grinned enthusiastically at her, "Well, if they're going to go on jobs I will too!"

I finished the smoothie and gave the glass to Mira with a thank you before standing and walking to the request board. My eyes scanned it once, and spotting nothing right away I looked it over again, more thoroughly this time. Still seeing nothing I looked it over one more time before collapsing in a heap on the floor with a groan of frustration.

There's nothing! Usually I'd go on a harder job with someone else, but now that there wasn't anybody to go with I needed to find an easy one I could handle alone. Problem is there isn't one! There's only a bunch of fighting-giant-monster requests that I would need help on. Why can't there be an easy job where I just have to take care of a few stray bandits? Looks like I'll just have to stay home today.

With a sigh I stood up and began to slowly trudge out of the guild, only stopping when Mira called after me, "Lucy! Don't worry about not having a job today. Just relax a little; you deserve to. And if your shoulder hurts too much I want you to get it checked out, okay?"

Managing a smile I nodded, "Okay. Thanks, Mira."

She grinned back at me and I turned to the doors of Fairy Tail before opening them enough for me to slip out unnoticed.

~oOo~

I groaned when the sun's rays peeked through the window, lighting up the dim room and waking me up. I sat up from my slouched position on the table and stretched, my head beginning to pound from all the alcohol I drank last night. It's sad really. Even after I came back to Fairy Tail I still spent most of my time either on a job or in the bar, the latter being my current location.

With a dull throb in my head and a loud sigh from my lips I stood from my seat and began to leave, the faint recollection of paying last night before I passed out still in my mind. I managed to walk straight despite the pain in my head, my mind still too fuzzy to think.

I instead found myself staring down at my outfit. I have black pants and thick boots on, a warm, fur lined coat draped on my blue t-shirt clad shoulders despite how warm it is. Topping off the outfit was a turned off soundpod clasped firmly onto my ears.

I ran a hand through my unkempt hair and looked up again, my eyes immediately zeroing in on a teenage blonde girl humming and walking on a small stone lining separating the paved street and the river, swinging a shopping bag dangerously around.

I knew her from the guild… Lucy I think. It's amazing I even remember that much about her considering how fuzzy my mind is right now, but it's probably her figure that's allowing me to remember. I mean, who could forget a body like that? My fuzzy thoughts were interrupted when I heard her yelp. As I watched her swing her bag around, not paying attention, one of her feet landed awkwardly on the stone and made her begin to fall towards the empty, paved street.

Without thinking I lunged forward.

~oOo~

I'm not sure how it happened. One minute I'm happily humming a tune and swinging my shopping bag around and the next I'm falling hurt-shoulder-first towards the hard ground with a yelp. Without warning a strong arm wrapped around my waist and turned me, pulling me to a hard chest. I collided with it face first, happy until I realized that we were still falling.

And then, we landed. Surprisingly it was the one that tried to save me from my fall that hit the ground first, not me. I was going to thank my rescuer for saving me from my problematic fall, but I quickly discovered that the problem wasn't the fall, but the position we landed in _after_ the fall.

My rescuer was large and landed on his back, his arms wrapped tightly around my waist, securing me to his chest. But it wasn't that that bothered me as much as how my mouth had landed on his in a kiss- my _first_ kiss. I should have moved, but the shock of the situation wouldn't let me. But even then, it took me a minute to realize through the shock of the kiss that the man I had landed on was actually _Laxus_ _Dreyer_.

My head swam in confusion as my face heated, trying to figure out what had happened. I had fallen off of the stone ridge that I had _never_ fallen off of through the hundreds of times I had walked on it and had a man that couldn't care less about me attempt to save me, only to get us to land in a scandalous position. Not only that, but I can taste alcohol on his lips. I didn't have to be a genius to know that he was drunk. Then, without warning, I felt something slide onto my butt, making my face turn a deep crimson.

I pulled out of the kiss we had landed in and gasped, "Don't touch me you pervert!"

"Says the one sitting on me." He raised a blonde eyebrow over a stormy blue eye, "You say I'm a pervert, but you haven't gotten off of me and that kiss that you could have stopped at any time lasted for about a minute."

"I was in shock! I couldn't move!" I continued to blush.

Laxus snorted, "I was in shock, too."

"But you began to feel me up!" I snapped.

He grinned, "Shock does funny things to you."

I glared at him and tried to stand up, only to find his arms still wrapped around my waist and unmoving, "Could you let go?"

"I don't know… I'm pretty comfortable with the way we are." He smirked.

"Let me go!"

Laughing, he slowly unwound his arms from me and left me free to go. I immediately stood and grabbed my shopping bag. With a tight thank you I began to walk away, only to stop when I was several yards away. Remembering his alcohol-tasting lips I turned blushingly back to look at him. I watched in surprise as the "great" Laxus Dreyer stumbled up to a stand, barely able to take a step before stumbling. I sighed; I couldn't just leave him like this.

I grudgingly made my way back towards him and slipped my unharmed shoulder under his arm, "Come on."

"Where are we going?" he asked with a slight slur to his voice.

"To my apartment."

At my answer he raised an eyebrow in a silent question, but I remained quiet and tried not to blush. We walked back to my apartment, where I had decided to take him so he could sleep himself sober. When we reached it I left him on my couch so I could put away my newest clothes that I got today in my room, only to turn around and be surprised by him.

I jumped, "Laxus! What are you doing in here?"

"Couch… uncomfortable…" he mumbled before lurching forward and collapsing on my pink comforter covered bed.

My jaw dropped, "I don't care if you _are_ drunk! You're _not_ sleeping on my bed! Get off and go to the couch!"

I grabbed one of his arms and tugged, only getting him to groan sleepily and grab my arm, pulling me onto the bed with him. My cheeks flaming, I tried unsuccessfully to pull away from him, but only succeeded in making him yank me against his chest as he did on the street. My whole body was red as I felt my mind feverishly trying to work out a way to escape his grasp.

And then, with nothing but a few murmured words I felt myself relax and stop trying to escape him, "Don't leave… me…"

I stared at him, wondering if I had actually heard him say that, but as I looked at him I realized that he looked almost like a sick little kid. His blonde hair was unkempt and matted with sweat, his skin flushed and feverish from the alcohol and his barely opened stormy blue eyes looking dazed and mystified.

I sighed and raised one of my hands to his hair, softly stroking it. He leaned into my touch and made a sound in his throat that almost seemed like purring. With a giggle I continued to stroke his hair and settled comfortable next to him on the bed. It wasn't long before the combination of my comfortable bed and my hand softly stroking his head made him fall into a peaceful sleep, myself quickly following with one thought.

_Meeting him today was lucky for both of us._

~oOo~

I woke up with a yawn, looking to my side and blinking several times to make sure I was seeing correctly. Apparently I am, because the form of the blonde girl from yesterday remained curled up against me, sleeping contently. I raised an eyebrow, wondering what happened last night. Obviously nothing _too_ dirty if she was still wearing clothes…

That's when she gave a soft moan and slowly opened her eyes to stare blearily at me. She blinked at me with the same surprise I had stared at her with before an understanding dawned in her brown eyes. She sat up and looked down at her outfit- the same one she had been in yesterday- before looking back up at me.

"Um… you've slept off your drunkenness so you can go home now."

I nodded and sat up, slowly pulling myself out of her bed and standing. With stiff muscles I made my way to the door of her apartment, her trailing behind. It wasn't until I was at the entrance, the door wide open and a foot already out into the hallway that I stopped.

"Hey, Chickie…" she looked up at me and I leaned down towards her, capturing her mouth with mine in a quick kiss before slowly pulling away with a smile, "Thank you."

Then I walked out the door, leaving her gasping, red, and wondering whether I was thanking her for keeping me with her while I sobered up or something else. As I walked down the hallway from her apartment I felt a pleasant warmth spread through me- not caused by alcohol, for once- and couldn't stop my mind from coming up with one last thought before I left the building.

_Who knows; I might get to spend more pleasant nights with her in her apartment in the future…_

AN: I hope you all enjoyed the story! Sorry to any of you who want me to continue this story, but I'm not planning to. To make up for it I'll just (Probably) make another story (Someday) about Laxus and Lucy that will be a chapter story.

Thanks for reading, and I'd love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
